


He's Not Yours

by Craig (dokidave)



Category: Bevfolk
Genre: Begging, Biting, Double Penetration, M/M, Scratching, Threesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-08
Updated: 2015-02-08
Packaged: 2018-05-06 22:44:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5433590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dokidave/pseuds/Craig
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Is it good, baby?” Dominic asks. Rocky nods, and Reco feels a sense of satisfaction at that. “Do you want more?” Dominic asks, and Rocky nods more enthusiastically, his whole body buzzing with need.</p>
<p>“Tell me,” Dominic demands.</p>
<p>“I want more,” Rocky chokes out. He shakes his head and breathes, leaning forward on his arms. “I want more... Pleas e.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	He's Not Yours

Dominic eyes Reco, taking him in, mind working a mile a minute. His eyes wander until they land back on Rocky, the spark of a smirk present in his features. “Are we talking now or later?

"Whenev–”

“Now?” Reco interrupts.

“–eeeeerrr…” Rocky trails off, surprised. He’s still a little shocked they even want to do this in the first place.

“Eager.” Dominic says. He leans into Rocky, eyes lidding slightly. “Rocky doesn’t seem  _as_ eager, though.” He leans closer to speak softly near Rocky’s ear. “Maybe we should help him get in the  _mood_ …” He bites Rocky’s ear lode gently and kisses below softly.

Reco fidgets with his hands, averting his eyes a little. “Um…”

Rocky leans his head back, knowing smirk on his face. “Second thoughts already?” he asks.

Reco bites his cheek, feeling dumb. “No, I… Um… How do you…”

Dominic pauses kissing Rocky’s neck to turn and look at Reco, eyebrow raised impatiently. “How do you what? I thought you said you’ve done this before.”

“Well… yeah, I’ve had sex… but–”

Rocky relaxes away from Dominic a little, looking at Reco. “Do you not know how to do foreplay…? It’s… not that hard.”

Reco doesn’t say anything, feeling more and more awkward with every second that passes.

Dominic sighs, closing his eyes and collecting his thoughts before looking back at Reco. “Do you…” He frowns a little. “…want me to show you? Or do you even want to do this, because if you don’t, then I think it’s time for you to go home, so he and I  _can_.”

“Um…” Reco starts, at a loss for words. This isn’t what he had planned.

“He’s  _really_  good at it, Cocoa.” Rocky says, grinning again. “Plus I’m not letting you have this opportunity like… ever again, so.”

Reco stays silent for a few seconds, frustrated. “…Yeah, fine. Teach me ohhhh Master of…” he trails off with a dissatisfied grunt. He doesn’t look at Dominic.

Dominic hums a little, thinking. He hesitates a little to leave Rocky, but goes to lay back on the couch. “Alright, so…” He leaves his hesitation, and he looks up at Reco with steady, set eyes. “Come show me what you got.”

Reco looks at Rocky, seeing him smile, and sighs to himself. He forces himself to sit over Dominic’s legs, but hesitates on what to do.

Rocky just sits back in the chair and gets out his phone.

**“…** I… Don’t…” Reco sits awkwardly, not really wanting to touch Dominic. “This is… weird.”

Rocky rolls his eyes. “Jesus, just fucking kiss the guy,” he says, not looking up from his phone.

Reco’s eyes widen a bit, but he shrugs it off with resolve. Where else can he start, right? He bends down and kisses slowly at Dominic’s neck.

“Sit…” Dominic starts. He holds Reco’s hips and tugs him closer, until they’re settled on his own. “Here…” he says, rocking against him once. He leans his head back and adds, “And use your teeth when you kiss me.”

Reco gasps when their hips touch, instinctively pulling back and glaring at Dominic. His blood is boiling and he can’t help the flush in his cheeks. He isn’t completely sure how he feels, but he knows he can’t lose this opportunity to  _Dominic_.

“Don’t stop,” Dominic says. He fists a hand in the front of Reco’s shirt and tugs him back down, kissing him square on the mouth. Reco makes an obviously surprised sound, but Dominic ignores him. He licks at Reco’s lips, pushing with his tongue and continuing to lazily roll their hips .

“I hate you,” Reco mutters, quiet against Dominic’s lips. He clenches his hands, digging in his nails where they rest on Dominic’s chest, and bites at his tongue.

Dominic chuckles a little, grinning through the kiss and wiggling his tongue between Reco’s teeth. He runs his hands down Reco’s sides and over his ass, groping it in his hands and holding him close, grinding with more purpose, making a shiver run through Reco’s body.

Reco’s breathless already, and he hates himself for the moan he lets slip. He moves back to kiss and bite at Dominic’s neck again. He slowly rocks back, feeling heat pool inside him. Excitement starts to make his skin buzz, and he tugs at Dominic’s shirt, wanting more.

Rocky peeks over his phone when he hears Reco’s voice over the sounds of their kisses. He watches as Dominic hooks his hands under Reco’s thighs, Reco clinging around Dominic’s neck as he flips him on his back. He watches Dominic’s shirt hit the floor and his hips push between Reco’s legs.

He watches the faded red lines stretch over Dominic’s back as he bends over Reco, and Reco’s tense hands clutching to the back of Dominic’s neck and running through his hair.

Dominic bites back a noise as Reco’s fingers play with the piercing behind his neck and he has to stop to take a breath.

“Do you… think you’re ready?” Dominic asks, hips twitching between Reco’s thighs and his hands itching to take his clothes off.

“Maybe…” Reco says. He leaves hot kisses down Dominic’s throat, mind clouded with his pent up desire. It’s been so long and he almost can’t remember why… “Maybe not,” he says, and latches his lips to Dominic’s neck, sucking hard. He wraps his legs around Dominic’s waist and cants against him.

“Shit,” Dominic mutters, arching his neck. He turns his head to look back at Rocky, nodding for him to come over.

He backs up, and Reco  _whines_  when he removes himself from between his legs. He straddles over Reco’s thighs, leaving room for Rocky to slide in over Reco’s hips.

Reco’s mouth goes even drier when he sees Rocky over him, remembering why he’s really here, and shaking any and all thoughts of sleeping with Dominic from his mind. He watches Dominic pull Rocky’s shirt over his head, and watches as Rocky turns and kisses Dominic, and he gets  _mad_  again.

He reaches up and grabs Rocky by the collar, tugging him away from Dominic and into a hungry kiss. Rocky moans, touching Reco’s face and running his fingers up through Reco’s hair, and Reco’s heart beats fast. He pushes urgently with his tongue, kissing hard and keeping a tight hold on Rocky’s collar. He’s hard, and Rocky isn’t, but he is  _going to change that_.

Dominic traces his fingertips over Rocky’s skin, kissing slowly down his back, and his neck. He nibbles on Rocky’s ear and runs his hands around to Rocky’s front, tracing along gis stomach and pushing his fingers past Rocky’s pants. “You ready for this, Sweetheart?” he whispers, playing with the button of Rocky’s pants but not undoing them. “It’s been a while since you’ve had  _two at once_ , right?”

Rocky shudders, the idea alone almost making him dizzy. “Yeah… a while.”

“Let me help…” Dominic says. He Undoes Rocky’s pants and pushes them down his hips until he’s exposed. He runs a hand over Rocky’s ass comfortingly, and slides down Reco’s legs until he can comfortably bend behind Rocky.

Rocky takes a sharp breath when he feels Dominic’s mouth on him. His hands clench in Reco’s hair and he bites at Reco’s lips, pressing more desperately against him.

Reco leaves Rocky’s mouth, kissing down his jaw and neck and stopping to suck at his collar bone. He isn’t sure what Dominic is planning, but he has an idea, and he’s not sure if he’s happy with it. He scrapes his nails lightly over Rocky’s skin and keeps kissing his shoulder and neck.

Rocky is already shaking, but Dominic isn’t anywhere near done. He pushes in with his tongue, and laps at the sensitive surrounding skin. He doesn’t stop until Rocky is open and slick.

“Please,  _please_ …” Rocky repeats, breathless between Reco’s kisses. His hips rock back against Dominic’s face and he can’t help the noises in his throat.

“You’re being so good,” Dominic says, finally sitting back up. He kisses between Rocky’s shoulders, and pushes two fingers into him.

Rocky whimpers as the fingers move, burying his face in Reco’s neck. He bites down hard, and Reco gasps.

Reco grits his teeth and arches off the couch, Rocky’s teeth in his throat making it hard for him to breathe. He claws weakly at Rocky’s chest, panting hard and letting his eyes flutter shut.

Dominic smirks watching them, and slides in another two.

Rocky almost draws blood, and has to force himself to let go of Reco. “I’m s orr y,” he whispers, soothing over the deep marks in Reco’s neck with his tongue. He gasps again, his toes curling when Dominic curls his fingers against his prostate.

“Ple  _ase_ , Dom– S _\- sir_ – Dom…” Rocky pleads, thrusting helplessly back, and against Reco’s jeans.

Dom keeps his fingers moving casually, only teasing where Rocky  _needs_  him to touch. “Aren’t you going to ask him?” Dominic asks.

“ _Reco,_ ” Rocky whimpers. He kisses Reco hungrily, his hands fumbling with Reco’s pants. “Reco,  _please_. I need…” He pulls Reco out of his jeans and strokes him, muttering  _please_ against his lips.

“Well?” Dominic asks, looking at Reco for an answer. Reco just nods hurriedly, unable to form words. Dominic pulls his hand away and Rocky nearly collapses. He digs in the nightstand for what he needs, and Rocky takes the time to quickly kick off his pants, and to take Reco’s.

Rocky turns and pulls Dom into a needy kiss, only breaking when Dominic slides a condom into his hands. He turns back around and rips it open, sliding it on Reco with slightly shaking hands. “Can I…?” he asks, eyes not moving from his target.

Reco nods, but Rocky doesn’t move until Dominic says, “Yes.”

Dominic kicks his pants off as well, and watches as Rocky lowers himself on Reco, all in one motion, with a deeply relieved sigh escaping Rocky’s lungs. He slides back up behind Rocky kissing his shoulder gently.

Rocky pulls Dominic’s arms around him and leans back against him as he rides Reco on trembling legs.

“Is it good, baby?” Dominic asks. Rocky nods, and Reco feels a sense of satisfaction at that. “Do you want  _more_?” Dominic asks, and Rocky nods more enthusiastically, his who body buzzing with need.

“Tell me,” Dominic demands.

“I want more,” Rocky chokes out. He shakes his head and breathes, leaning forward on his arms. “I want  _more_. … **Pleas e**.”

Reco is already on edge, and hearing Rocky beg like that is… only making it worse. He chews his cheeks and grips at Rocky’s thighs, struggling to keep control of himself.

Dominic grins ear to ear, satisfied. “You’re so good, sweetheart,” he says. He rolls on his own condom and slicks himself generously with lubricant. He stills Rocky’s hips with his hands and lines himself up. “So good…” he whispers, and slowly starts to push in.

Rocky’s breath catches in his throat, and he nearly sobs. He breathes hard, feeling his eyes start to water. “O-  _h  g_  o- **d** ,” he says, voice harsh and broken. “O hh  my  _g- od_.”

“Are you okay?” Dominic asks softly. He brushes Rocky’s hair away from his neck and leaves gently kisses on the side of his face.

Rocky doesn’t say anything else for a few seconds, and Reco starts to worry. How could Dominic have thought this would be a good idea? He starts to try to pull away, but Rocky shoots him a  _deadly_  look.

“Don’t you fucking  _dare_ ,” Rocky hisses. Reco freezes, and Rocky breathes for a few more seconds, and then relaxes a little. “I’m okay,” he says. “I’m okay…”

Dominic moves, and the other two gasp at the same time. He thrusts shallowly, and Rocky falls forward, clinging to Reco.

Reco wraps his arms around Rocky, mind going blank. He can’t stand how  _tight_  it is, and it isn’t long before he lets go, biting Rocky’s shoulder and shuddering as he comes.

They keep going, though, Rocky and Dominic nowhere near done. They rock together on the couch, with Reco, until they’re both falling apart.

Rocky pulls off of them after they’re they’ve finished and hugs Reco weakly, hot and sweating, with Dominic hugging him behind. They lay there just breathing for a while, until all three of them are calm.

“Do you need anything?” Dom asks quietly, petting a hand through Rocky’s hair.

“Mmm… rub my back…” Rocky says tiredly. He rolls over Reco until he’s properly laying on his stomach, and nuzzles into Reco’s neck with a sigh.

Dom sits up and starts to do that.

Reco hesitantly takes over petting Rocky’s hair. Now that it’s over, he’s not sure what to feel, and he’s not sure if he should stay or go.

And he’d be lying if he said that Rocky cuddling him didn’t hurt.

But for now, it’s fine.


End file.
